Two, Four, Six, Eight, We All Like to Fornicate!
by ellemedit
Summary: GKM Fill: Kurt/Blaine/Carson - Kurt's got a plan, Blaine's got a problem and Carson's got an attitude. Boypussy, oral, barebacking, scissoring, Kurt/Carson twincest, 69, handjob, fingering, riding, threesome. This MIGHT be smut but I can't be sure. Two-shot.
1. You're So Fine, You Blow My Mind

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ PRETTY PLEASE: Hello! First off I'd like to say, this is nothing but dirty dirty porn. This is filthier than anything I've ever written in my entire life and that includes the fic about Blaine fucking a scarf (although that was awesome). That being said, I will reiterate the warnings in the summary: this has boypussy! This has incest! This has a threesome! Please don't read if that squicks you out! Now, if you dig that sort of thing, awesome, this is for you, I hope you enjoy reading it, I enjoyed writing it (although I've never written boypussy and it's been a year since I've written Klaine) and I would really, really appreciate some reviews. If you would like to see the GKM prompt, I will post it on the bottom since I don't want to spoil the story. Thank you.**

* * *

"For a gay guy, you really like pussy."

Blaine's eyes pop open and he reluctantly pulls away from the slick, fat pussy lip he has sucked into his mouth. He doesn't remove his fingers from Kurt's hole, though.

"Kurt-"

"You're still fucking me with your fingers, Blaine."

Blaine frowns and pulls them out, wiping them on the sheet beside him. He lifts himself up onto his elbows and crawls until he's nestled against every part of Kurt's body he can cover, resting his chin on a pale cheek, flushed pink and gorgeous.

"You know I've got absolutely _no_ problem with your body, right? You are the epitome of _male_, Kurt, and what you've got between your legs-"

Kurt interrupts him again with a snort and a swat on the ass. "I know, Blaine. Kurt Hummel is a hundred-percent man, and don't you forget it." He nudges Blaine's lips away from where they're assaulting his ear and sits up, ignoring the whining protest that escapes his boyfriend's mouth. "I have a proposition."

There's a moment of silence where Blaine slowly drags his eyes down to where his cock lays, hard and leaking between his trembling thighs, and pointedly meets Kurt's laughing gaze. "Can it wait?"

"No." Kurt crosses his legs and clasps his hands together, smiling at Blaine like he has a plan.

He does.

"I want you to fuck my brother."

There's initial protest, of course, but Kurt doesn't miss how Blaine's dick _jerks_ at the words, smearing pre-come where his cock smacks against his abdomen - nor does he miss the scratchiness of Blaine's voice as he says _no, that's an awful idea, I love you, Carson is kind of a jerk and really, he has a… pussy… too?_

Kurt arches an eyebrow, laps at his palm, over his fingers, sliding his tongue through the webs until he's nice and wet, and reaches over to tug Blaine until he's desperate and begging for it. "I'd be there, of course," his grip on Blaine's cock tightens and twists when he gets near the tip and his hand moves too fast for Blaine to even _count_, oh _god_, "It'd be all of us. And yes, he has a pussy too."

Blaine's hips move to meet the quick, rough circles of Kurt's hand and he can barely stutter out a "fuck yes" before he's coming all over Kurt's fingers and wrist, white hot and _hard_, and Kurt just pulls him through it while he licks his lips and schemes.

* * *

It's always easier to talk Carson into things like this. Kurt likes to think it's because the Hummel-Phillips are an open-minded bunch, but it's probably because Carson likes getting fucked.

Kurt's absentmindedly flipping through _Better Homes and Gardens_while he listens to his brother curse and moan and twist in his bed across the room, fucking his pussy with the light pink dildo Kurt got him for their birthday. He doesn't even look up to say "I know something bigger you can use to satisfy your animalistic urges, Cars," before he starts to read an article on summer colors.

"Shut _up_, Kurt," Carson steadies himself by planting his feet on the mattress and lifts his hips to meet the thrusts of the plastic cock pushing inside of him. "Shit."

"Blaine's huge." Kurt hates the navy/coral trend that's snuck up on the teenage population. It reminds him of shapeless blazers and baggy gray pants. He flips the page. "He'd stuff your tight little cunt so full you'd feel it for days."

Gasping and squirting around his toy, Carson reaches down with his other hand to rub furiously at his clit as he comes, trying to draw out the pleasure as he tightens once, twice, three times, biting down on the inside of his cheek and throwing his head back. He relaxes his wrist when he's settled down, pulling the dildo out and falling back against his pillows.

"I'm game, as long as you stop reading that inane, Suzie-homemaker crap. It's a masturbation manual for forty year-old women."

Kurt turns the page and earmarks a recipe for lemon chicken.

* * *

**Glee Kink Meme Prompt:**

**Kurt and Carson are twins and they both have a boypussy; Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend. They decide to have a threesome. How it happens is up to the filler, but I would like it to be either Carson's or Kurt's idea.**

**- Kurt and Carson rub their pussies together and then lick each other's pussies (69) while Blaine jerks off, watching them**

**- They both lick Blaine's cock (at the same time; could also be that one of them sucks his cock and the other one his balls)**

**- They get on their hands and knees next to each other and Blaine fingers Carson while licking Kurt's pussy, and then fingers Kurt while licking Carson's pussy**

**- Carson rides Blaine's dick while Kurt sits on his face and Blaine eats him out; then Blaine fucks Kurt from behind while Kurt licks Carson's pussy**

**Bonus points for barebacking and for Carson being impressed with the size of Blaine's cock.**

**Please no vore, scat, watersports etc and mpreg, and please no romantic feelings between Blaine and Carson or Kurt and Carson.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Gooooo Team!

**Author's Note: Last part! Nothing but pure porn. Would really, really, really appreciate reviews. Thanks for favoriting and following!**

* * *

A week passes before it happens – Carson slaps Blaine's ass in the school hallway on Monday and cackles at the flustered scowl that quickly adorns Blaine's face, laughing off the shorter boy's muttered curses. Kurt pats Blaine on the back and gives him a sympathetic smile before heading off to AP lit with his twin.

On Tuesday, Carson and Blaine both have track and while they're running, Carson shouts out, cheeks red from exertion and hair falling out of place: "I heard you have a big cock!" Pauses, continues."-Er spaniel."

Blaine doesn't even have a dog.

Kurt only just manages to smooth Blaine's ruffled feathers before Wednesday's incident, where Carson saunters up to them in the hallway, shoves the two of them apart to step in the middle, and leans over to whisper in Blaine's ear - "Kurt tastes different than me, but we're both still pretty damn good," leaving Blaine with the most awkward boner _ever_in history class (they're going over the Chicago meat packing industry during the Industrial Revolution. All Blaine can think about is two pale, lithe twinks with tight pussies, but he's pretty sure there's a dead pig on the document camera. He feels a little sick but his erection. Just. Won't. Quit.)

Thursday is Glee practice and of course, Friday is the Hummel-Phillips' weekly dinner.

On Saturday, Blaine gets a text from Kurt saying _I've got the house to myself ;)_, and Blaine, being the average horny teenage male with an incredibly sexy boyfriend and a penis that doesn't quite believe in gravity, rushes over immediately only to find that no, Kurt doesn't have the house to himself at all, because that is definitely Carson on top of Kurt with his long, pale legs stretched over Kurt's head and his tongue delving into Kurt's hole, and that is definitely Kurt pinned underneath him, kneading his twin's ass and straining his neck to suck on Carson's clit.

Blaine freezes up as he stands in the doorway and doesn't think to move until he sees Carson lift his head, his mouth and cheeks shining with his _own brother's juices_, Jesus_Christ_, and snaps at him to take his cock out.

The blushing boy complies quickly, stripping his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants, hastily whipping them away and shucking his boxers down his legs. His cock is heavy and hard against his thighs, and as soon as he takes himself into an eager hand, Carson whistles appreciatively and tells Kurt, "good job, kid," before biting at the pale thigh that rests in front of his face.

Blaine chokes around a moan as he tugs lightly at his prick, watching as Carson pulls himself off of Kurt and winks at Blaine, turning around so he and his twin are face to face.

"Want me to fuck his pussy, Blaine?" Carson calls out, lifting Kurt's right leg until it's wrapped around his waist and moving himself closer. "Want to watch us rub off on each other's cunts?"

"_Yes_," Blaine breathes, rubbing a thumb over his slit and moving his other hand down further, further, to cup his balls and feel the wrinkled skin tighten with arousal. He works his other fist around his cock slowly, trying to keep his blurring vision clear enough to focus on the sight in front of him.

Carson moves his legs so that he and Kurt are pressed against each other by their sex, and god, Blaine can _hear_how wet they are, the squelch of their soaked skin as they move together, and it's the hottest thing he's ever heard in his life. From where he's standing, he can catch a glimpse of Kurt if he tilts his head a little, his boyfriend's neck stretched out and his mouth open in breathless pleasure, cheeks pink with delight and god, Blaine just wants to see his eyes, watch them glaze over as his hips move to meet his brother's in their thrusting and sliding. He wants to suck a mark into that pale neck, wants to open those spit-slick lips with his tongue and –

And Carson is smirking at him from over his shoulder, slipping a hand down his brother's stomach and Blaine sees it disappear, but by the scream that rips through Kurt's throat, shockingly loud against the thick, echoing walls of the twins' bedroom, he knows that Carson's long fingers are _inside_Kurt and the thought alone makes his fist move faster over his cock, his need burning like liquid fire in his veins, spreading down his limbs and through his stomach and ending where his hand grasps his prick.

"I can just-" Kurt manages softly, almost at a squeak, "I can feel his c-clit rubbing against, against mine and he's so w-wet, oh my god, oh my god. 'S-so good, Blaine."

Carson is louder, dirtier. Better with words. "I can feel him fucking pulsing against me, he's leaking down my thighs, Blaine. I bet you want to taste him, don't you? Want to taste us? Want to lick us all up?"

Blaine is so, so fucking close to coming, he can feel it deep in his belly, the heat of it licking at his skin while Carson just stares at him with the blue eyes Blaine is so accustomed to seeing on Kurt, composed and calculating, and then he's dropping Kurt's leg and untangling himself from his brother's hold, laughing at the desperate way Kurt clings on to him. He pats Kurt's thigh.

"Let's go suck your boyfriend's huge dick, okay?"

Blaine pinches the base of his cock, willing himself not to come as Kurt scrambles off the bed to catch up with his brother, who is gliding over to Blaine, assured in his nakedness in a way that reminds him of Kurt, who is so comfortable with Blaine now, comfortable with _this_. The thought makes his heart clench and he barely registers Carson plopping down onto his knees and Kurt gracefully following him, holding his back straight and moving closer to slide his hands down Blaine's tan thighs.

"I love how muscular he is, Cars," Kurt purrs, looking at Carson from under his lashes. "I love it when he holds me in place with his thighs, feel them."

"You would have a strength kink," Carson says flatly, pushing Kurt aside and poking at Blaine's thigh. "They're great. Real solid. I want his cock in my mouth."

Blaine's not really listening to them talk – he's too memorized by how differently the twins hold themselves. Kurt's shyly looking up at him while he presses a few kisses down the side of his cock and Carson deftly snaking a hand out to firmly grasp at his balls, tight enough to _feel_ but gentle enough to comfortably rock forward, brushing the leaking tip of dick against Kurt's cheek.

A groan rumbles deep in his chest as Kurt laps at the pre-come spurting out at the top, running his fingers teasingly over the shaft and raking them through the curls that lead up to his bellybutton.

Then Carson is leaning in to join him, skimming his lips along the shaft and sucking at the soft skin, his tongue painting along the sensitive veins. Blaine whines when Kurt pulls away with a soft suck at the tip of his prick, but – oh.

_Oh._

But then Kurt's lips slide over Blaine's cock and they're meeting Carson's lips, and it looks like they're kissing, and Blaine's pretty sure they _are_kissing, kissing over his fucking cock and he can't help but buck his hips into the slick tunnel of their mouths moving against each other. There is a warm tongue licking a stripe over the underside of his prick but he can't tell who it belongs to, and he definitely doesn't know whose hair he grabs onto as he makes shallow thrusts into that wet heat.

"Want you to lick his balls while I take him in my throat," the boys both pull away suddenly and it's Kurt speaking, voice raspy as he tugs Blaine off in quick, smooth jerks.

Carson nods sharply and presses a quick kiss to the side of Kurt's swollen lips before turning back to Blaine and pushing his legs further apart. Blaine lets himself be moved; he's feeling a little weak, a little lightheaded, and he _can't_be held responsible for the noises he makes when he feels Carson suck one of balls into his mouth and roll the other one in the palm of his hand.

Kurt maneuvers himself behind Carson and straightens himself on his knees before looking up at Blaine and smiling. "I think Carson likes your cock as much as I do, Blaine."

Kurt's swallows him down one move, sinking his mouth over his cock and relaxing his throat as he takes him as far down as he can get, working the rest of him with a beautifully manicured hand.

That white-hot feeling comes way too fast, and Blaine is sure he's going to come when Carson's tongue suddenly leaves his sac and the other twin is rocking back on his heels, watching Kurt bob his head and staring at Blaine's cock, moving in and out of the tight press of Kurt's lips.

"I know you can take more, Kurt," Carson hisses and before Blaine can do anything about it, the other boy is grabbing a handful of Kurt's hair and _pulling_, pulling so hard that Kurt's got Blaine swallowed down to the hilt, all the way, his nose bumping against his pubic hair.

There's a gagging noise and it terrifies Blaine enough that he hastens to pull away, but Kurt's wrapping his hands around his hips and bringing him forward and Carson is glaring up at him. "Fuck his mouth. He can take it."

Blaine inhales sharply through his nose, looking cautiously down at Kurt, who's looking back up at him with watery eyes but nodding at him to go along with it.

It takes a moment for Blaine to wrap his head around the idea, but with enough encouragement from Carson (_"What the hell are you waiting for? Just do it!"_), he shakily thrusts his hips forward, sliding a little more into Kurt's mouth.

He keeps his eyes on Carson moving behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his twin's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and raising an eyebrow. "I said fuck. His. Mouth."

Blaine nods quickly and, against his better judgment, thrusts _hard_ until he's all the way down Kurt's throat, grabbing onto the boy's head and tugging it backwards so he has room to push forward again, and again, and _again_into that delicious heat, feeling enveloped in a way he never had before. There's nothing but Kurt and Kurt's fucking gorgeous mouth, his plump lips, his-

His fucking hot twin, pumping his fingers in and out of Kurt's cunt and tweaking his tiny pink nipples as he looks up at Blaine, smirking while he makes Kurt writhe under his hands and moan around the prick fucking in and out of his mouth.

"He's coming," Carson breathes, nipping at Kurt's shoulder and grinning into smooth pale skin. "I can feel him tighten around me. He's so tight, Blaine, I can hardly move my fingers because he's so desperate for it, for something to fill his eager little hole."

"Jesus – fucking – Kurt, I'm going to come," Blaine chokes, sliding himself out of Kurt's mouth and whimpering at the sight of Kurt licking his lips and trying to chase his cock, trying to get it back inside him. "I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_; I have to stop, _fuck_."

Kurt's shaking in Carson's arms as he comes, eyes scrunched as he throws his head back and gasps through a slackened mouth, _oh, oh, oh_ and then Carson is laughing and dragging his fingers out, looking up at Blaine and sucking them into his mouth, one by one, licking all of Kurt's fluids off. He nods his head towards his brother slumping over in his lap. "I think we should take this to the bed, yeah?"

Blaine obediently agrees, stumbling on his weak legs over to the bed to stand beside it and watch as Carson help Kurt up, guiding him until they both collapse onto the mattress.

"Hands and knees?" Kurt mutters softly, throat sore from Blaine, Blaine who has just fucked his throat raw, Blaine, who's _really_surprised at his ability to not just come all over himself right now but he manages to reign it in while Carson nods and both twins roll over onto their stomachs and bend their legs so they're propped up with their hands, knees folding under them.

"I will not let you fuck either of us until you make us both come, Anderson." Carson demands while wriggling his ass in the air, face turned to the mattress. Kurt assents with a groan.

Blaine can't even manage words. Clumsily lifting himself onto the bed, he kneels behind the brothers and lets himself look for a moment, nearly reeling at the sight, swallowing at the similarity he sees and moaning out loud at the difference.

Kurt is smooth and pink; Blaine remembers the conversation – Kurt doesn't like the feel of pubic hair and he prefers how he looks shaved: he feels fresher, cleaner. The skin around his pussy is a little flushed from just having been fucked with Carson's fingers and he can see Kurt's clit poking out, just barely, from the small hood and thick pussy lips. Above his pussy is Kurt's asshole, lightly dusted and a darker pink than his cunt, wrinkled and tense, and Blaine loves to skim his fingers over the skin of it and watch the faces Kurt makes while he presses in.

Carson, on the other hand, doesn't shave. From what Blaine can tell he's trimmed, but with Carson's position he can see the blonde curls that adorn his pussy and he just wants to run his fingers through them. Carson is also a little redder than Kurt; his lips aren't as thick and his clit looks a little bigger, prominent underneath its hood and begging to be sucked into Blaine's mouth. Carson's hips aren't as curvy as Kurt's and his legs aren't as firm, but his shoulders are broader, even in this position, with his arching back and spread out legs.

"You're not twins everywhere, are you?" Blaine wonders throatily, leaning in and running the tips of his fingers through the fluids leaking out of Kurt's hole. He shifts himself on his knees so he can bend himself forward a little, closer to Carson's cunt. He lets his tongue run over the place where Carson's ass meets his thigh and pushes a finger into Kurt, groaning. "Fuck."

He buries his face into Carson's ass from behind, poking his tongue out to seek his dripping hole, feeling the tight walls clench around him. He can't help but compare the taste to Kurt; it's not better or worse, really, just as incredibly sexy and good, perhaps muskier.

Carson lets out a stuttering gasp and pushes back into Blaine's face, wiggling his hips until Blaine's got his tongue rubbing against his clit, so different in his mouth than what he's used to, a little bumpier and more _there_than Kurt's is. He slips another finger into Kurt and fucks them both inside, down to the knuckles, curling them upwards until-

"Oh _shit_, Blaine!" Kurt whimpers, fucking back on Blaine's hand and spreading his legs wider.

Blaine presses his mouth closer to Carson, sealing it around his cunt as tight as he can and sucking at his entrance, lapping over it with firm strokes and bucking into the bed, desperate to come and trying _so_hard to hold it back at the same time. He slips a third finger into Kurt and licks over Carson with deep, rough laps until he can feel Carson close in around him, fluids rushing out in a burst, his hips pumping backwards and moaning loudly as he comes.

Blaine licks every last drop of Carson's juices, savoring them on his tongue while he fingers Kurt into another orgasm, shivering when his boyfriend cries out and stiffens, legs wobbling on the bed as he tries to hold himself up. When Kurt calms down he gently slips his fingers out and watches the sated twins struggling to catch their breath.

Kurt, choking on the lack of air, cranes his neck a little and meets Carson halfway for a kiss, dirty and deep, licking into his mouth and sighing when his twin rests all of his weight on one hand and uses the other to cup Kurt's cheek.

While they kiss, Blaine silently moves behind Kurt, spreads his cheeks apart and dives his face under to collect his come on his tongue. He feels sort of delirious right now and he ignores Kurt's shriek of surprise, entirely too focused on tasting Kurt, sweet and slightly perfumed, and trying to find Carson's opening with two of his fingers. He swipes them through the slick fluids dripping from Carson's folds and presses them into his entrance while he fucks Kurt with his tongue, urging him to push back on his face so he can taste more of him, all of him, because this is where Kurt tastes the most like _Kurt_, where he feels the most like Kurt, soft and inviting and so fucking _pretty_.

He doesn't look up when he feels Carson tug at his wrist to get him to thrust his fingers in harder, he just complies, ramming them in the other boy's cunt while he laps dutifully at Kurt, taking up everything he has to give, whimpering at the feeling of his juices running over his chin and down his neck. It's not as wet with Kurt as it is with Carson but Blaine just wants to get him there, wants Kurt all over him while he drives his fingers into Carson's pussy, twisting them and pushing them as deep as he can get, _maybe_a little rougher than he should be because it sucks to have a hard-on in history class, okay?

It doesn't take much to get Kurt to come again – he's always like that after the first time, he can just come again and again and again and it takes less stimulation every time, but it takes a little more for Carson, he pushes himself back on Blaine's hand and says, "fuck you Blaine, give me more," and Blaine obliges, slamming three fingers into him until Carson squirts all over his hand, shouting a stream of curses and collapsing onto the bed.

Blaine is so hard that he's not sure he has any blood left in his brain. Everything just feels kind of blurry and he doesn't protest when he feels himself being pushed onto the bed and rolled over on his back. When he sees Carson splitting his folds with his fingers and lowering himself onto Blaine's cock, all he can do is loll his head back and groan, his hips twitching upwards on their own accord.

A pair of lips brush against his ear and he blinks, turning his head a little to see Kurt smiling at him, hand working between his legs, cupping and massaging his slit. His hair in such disarray Blaine thinks, maybe hysterically, that it's not even the real Kurt and that this is a dream and –

"I'm going to ride your face," Kurt declares sweetly, pushing back Blaine's curls and climbing over his chest, and if this is a dream, Blaine never, ever wants to wake up.

Blaine peeks at Carson fucking himself vigorously on Blaine's cock and rubbing at his clit as he bounces up and down, strong, muscular thighs flexing as he moves, but Blaine gets distracted by Kurt lowering himself against his lips and tongue, kneeling above him and holding onto the headboard to gain balance.

Softly, Kurt begins to gyrate his hips above his mouth, letting Blaine's tongue, tired and maybe a little swollen but so fucking eager to just _taste_, glide over his clit, Blaine's chin pressing against his entrance. He uses the headboard to gain leverage, rocking his hips forward and turning his head to watch his own brother riding his boyfriend's gorgeous cock. He licks his lips and tightens his grip on the headboard, staring fixedly at the place where Blaine's thick, leaking prick disappears inside of his brother's flushed folds.

"It's kind of like seeing me," Kurt murmurs , a little dreamily, as he takes in the image of his brother rolling his hips and slamming back down on the hard prick throbbing inside him. His steady rocking against Blaine's face starts to stutter and his fingers slip down the headboard and bury themselves in Blaine's hair. He tugs a little on the locks, pressing that stubbled chin even firmer against his core.

Blaine just kind of lies there and takes it, but soon it becomes too much for him to even hold his tongue out; he can feel Kurt's pussy sliding against his lips and _why hasn't he come yet?_ He's pretty sure that Carson is holding onto the base of his dick as he rides him to prevent Blaine from coming too soon and he's a little resentful, but mostly in awe because this boy knows how to ride a fucking cock. Carson is snug and hot around him, and when he comes he _comes_, coating Blaine's cock with his juices and squirting all over Blaine's thighs and stomach. He chokes around a high moan, pinching his clit and riding Blaine faster, harder, until it starts to hurt, starts to be too much. He squirts one last time and slows down, releasing his hold around Blaine and slowly pushes off of him, rolling over to sit on the bed.

Kurt starts to pull himself away from Blaine's weak mouth, and while Blaine wants to grab onto his hips and hold him there, he can barely lift a finger. He resorts to whining helplessly as Kurt climbs off of him and kisses him sweetly, a peck on the lips.

"You're filthy, Blaine," he murmurs into his mouth, smiling a little.

He doesn't need Kurt to tell him that, his face is soaked and so is his neck and his stomach and his _hair_, covered in Kurt and Carson, the beautiful boys who won't let him come, why won't they let him come, and oh, Carson's pulling him up by his arms and making him kneel behind Kurt, who's on his hands and knees again, presenting his ass and his swollen pussy lips and when Carson pushes Blaine forward a little, his cock slides along Kurt's slit, slicking itself up and pushing insistently against Kurt's fluttering entrance.

With Carson's help he gains momentum, shakily thrusting his hips forward until he can get the energy to drive into Kurt with more force, and soon he doesn't even need Carson as he fucks his boyfriend with everything he has, grabbing onto his hips and pulling him back onto his cock. Kurt _keens_, scrabbling to hold onto the sheets and fuck back up against Blaine and not even hesitating to eat Carson out when his brother kneels and spreads out in front of him, forcing Kurt into tonguing his slit and gripping him firmly by the hair.

Blaine reaches around Kurt to touch his clit and that's all it takes before Kurt clenches around his cock, pressing his face into Carson's cunt and suckling at his puffy lips. Blaine continues to thrust unevenly into Kurt before he comes so hard he goes blind with it, desperately grappling at Kurt's hips while he cries out and fills his boyfriend up with his come. It just doesn't _quit_, it's meltingly hot and it feels like forever by the time he can stop his hips from moving and open up his eyes, just in time to see Carson finishing himself off with his fingers over Kurt's face and squirting one more time, smirking while Kurt licks it up and falling back onto his ass to tremble through the last dredges of a forceful orgasm.

It takes a moment for Blaine to convince himself to pull out of Kurt; his come feels soothing and warm and _good_around him, he likes to plug Kurt up like this, full of him and his love and his desire, but oversensitivity kicks in and he gently pulls his spent cock out with a wince.

He collapses onto the mattress and presses his face into a pillow, the aftershock of coming so hard still sending tremors through his body. Carson and Kurt move tiredly behind him, slowly trying to collect themselves through the haze of pleasure and fatigue. When Kurt drops down beside him, Blaine forces himself to turn over and nuzzle into his neck, clinging onto his boyfriend with his arms and legs.

It feels like hours before any of them can bring themselves to speak. For awhile the room is filled with nothing but gasping and coughing, the sounds of three boys trying to get back to themselves after some really, _really_good fucking sex, and it's Kurt that opens his mouth first, his voice as deep and harsh as playground gravel, deeper than Blaine's ever heard it before.

"I have the best ideas."

"Kurt Hummel for president." Carson sleepily snarks, his voice muffled by Kurt's hair.

Blaine looks at Carson and silently agrees, he doesn't think his dick could handle a presidential campaign.

So, he just brings Kurt a little closer to him, ignoring Kurt's adorable little huff at being squeezed too tightly, and pretends to fall asleep before Kurt can try to get them all in the shower.

Judging by the sounds of exaggerated snores and Kurt's weak protests filling the air, Blaine suspects Carson's doing the same thing.


	3. Fanart

Hi guys! Not a sequel, sorry D: but something better!

fundamentallyunreal on tumblr drew a really, really crazy hot piece of art with Kurt and Carson kneeling on the bed and it's just so freaking awesome, I wanted to share.

Here's the link:

**fundamentallyunreal.****tumblr.****com/post/29152248896/bp-kurt-and-bp-carson-salivating-blaine-not**

Just add those all together to find the post!

It's amazing! It is literally the best thing I've ever seen. Check it out and leave some notes!


End file.
